


昼行消失的流星

by mustloveGENE



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 喜豆, 豆豆来喜, 豆鹤 - Freeform, 鹤豆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 家教，假骨科，三角
Relationships: 河野纯喜/豆原一成, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	昼行消失的流星

\- 上 -

纯喜大学毕业前空闲了很长一段时间，奖哥跟他说不如去当家教，等到以后写简历上好看，还能存一笔钱毕业旅行时疯狂一把，纯喜想了想觉得很对。

他敲门的时候听到温温柔柔的女声，孩子的母亲来开的门，介绍自己先生姓鹤房，可以叫她鹤房太太，背后两个小孩，探头探脑地望着他。  
鹤房太太请他喝茶，说自己家两个孩子大的叫汐恩，小的叫豆原一成，“成绩都很差劲那样……”  
纯喜很奇怪为什么两个孩子不同姓，鹤房太太苦笑了一下，“大的随父亲姓，小的跟我姓，不是亲兄弟。”  
纯喜便了然地点点头，在点头的余光里瞥见姓鹤房的孩子翻了老大一个白眼。  
时值初秋，残暑未消，他喝了茶，起了一层薄汗，鹤房太太起身去换茶水时，叫豆原的孩子给他递了一方擦汗用的纸巾。  
“一起教吗？”他问鹤房太太。  
鹤房太太转头为难地看了两个孩子一眼，“如果可以的话……”  
纯喜觉得微妙，不明白难处在哪里，但他还是很开朗地笑起来，自我介绍道：“我是河野纯喜，是同志社大学明年的毕业生，请多指教！”他向大的那只伸出手去，没有回应，好在豆原伸手了。  
“麻烦河野老师了！”豆原低头说。

他俩有个书房，向南，面对面的两张桌子，一扇很大的落地窗，外面是枝繁叶茂的枇杷树，一直有鸟飞来飞去。纯喜不免好笑，这真的是容易让少年人分心的环境。  
他打开灯，拉上窗帘。  
汐恩就像很多动，根本坐不住，坐在那里听讲的时候一会儿晃腿，一会儿撸头发，纯喜正色说了他两句，汐恩才稍微消停了一下，豆原倒一直老老实实。纯喜翻他们的课本，惊讶字迹工整的竟然是汐恩的，豆原写得时好时坏。在他翻课本的时候听到豆原把笔转得发出啪啪的声音。  
没有一个是省心的孩子。

后来上课的时候经常鹤房太太都不在，有的时候甚至汐恩也不在。  
“哥哥可以不用学的，”豆原抬头看了他一眼，又埋头咬笔盖去，“他有别的安排。”  
纯喜虽然疑惑，但有一个就教一个，“一成不像是会学习不好的样子。”他说。  
“因为不喜欢。”孩子眨着黑亮的大眼睛。  
“可你哥哥也不喜欢。”  
“对啊，所以至少我得留在这里，”豆原拿出两本笔记，“纯喜老师不要告诉我妈妈。”  
“你哥哥的作业也要你写？”纯喜觉得好玩。  
“反正做一份也是做。”  
“为什么会觉得我不会告诉你妈妈？”  
“因为纯喜老师比起真的当家教，更像只是来陪着我们的吧。”  
纯喜愣住了。  
鹤房太太确实没有跟他提任何成绩上的要求，好像只是需要有这么一个家教，哪怕当作装饰也好，让两个孩子觉得有这么一回事。  
豆原一边心不在焉地算着题目，一边偷偷瞄老师的表情，他也不是很确定纯喜会不会告诉母亲。纯喜老师年纪不大，不笑的时候斯文帅气，笑起来的时候又很有感染力，是最好相处的那种人。  
“老师会觉得我们很麻烦吗？”豆原一直话不多，难得今天多说几句，纯喜觉得高兴。  
“不会啊，”他摸了摸豆原的头，“你很乖的。”  
豆原眨巴眼睛的样子像极了小心翼翼的小狗崽。  
豆原想了想又问：“但你不会觉得我哥哥麻烦吧？”  
纯喜有点吃惊，他搞不太懂两个孩子的关系，说是很亲近，确实也是，有的时候汐恩回来完了，鹤房太太已经回来了，他就会钻窗子，从上面的窗框一下跳下来，豆原在下面接住他。要说不亲近，他也很少见两个人大声说笑，更多的时候只是鹤房手舞足蹈地说，豆原老老实实地听。上课的时候鹤房吵着要休息，下楼去吃零食，豆原也从来不去。  
“我一直以为你俩是亲兄弟。”纯喜另外找了个话题。  
“为什么？”  
“长相，没有人说过吗，你们长得有一点像，特别是眼睛和鼻子的地方。”纯喜比划了一下。  
“一点点而已。”豆原低头开始算题。

鹤房太太请纯喜老师有时间也顺带辅导一下汐恩语文课，说他总是用错辞。纯喜答应了，结果上课的时候就只有汐恩。  
豆原不在的时候汐恩好像更多动了。  
“你弟弟哪去了？”纯喜边翻书边说。  
“都说了只用教我一个人，管他哪去了干什么？”汐恩在凳子上扭来扭去，从抽屉里翻东西，没有找到，又跳下来走过去翻豆原的抽屉，翻出一袋海苔来。  
纯喜从来没见过豆原吃这个。  
“我以为他会陪你上课的。”  
汐恩坐回去眯着眼睛打量纯喜：“你很关心他？”  
“用敬语。”纯喜面无表情地说。  
汐恩撕开包装袋：“我不在的时候老师都教了我弟弟一些什么阿？”  
“你也很关心他？”纯喜隔着教案书看着汐恩。  
“他可是我弟弟呀，我关心他天经地义。”汐恩翘着腿吃起海苔来，“今天有棒球赛，他是投手。”好像为了表示自己确实有关心，汐恩又补充道。  
“你不需要去看吗？”  
“又没有叫我。”汐恩看着窗外的枇杷树，跳过去就把窗子关了。  
课上得勉勉强强，纯喜觉得自己耐性好，汐恩觉得自己也是。  
鹤房太太回来的时候汐恩已经把零食包装袋和写坏的废纸堆满了半张桌子。  
鹤房太太好像也不好责骂他，跟纯喜道了一声辛苦就收拾桌子。  
“不用不用，我们自己来，”纯喜拦住她，“汐恩也会自己收拾的！汐恩的书桌一直很整洁的。”  
汐恩在鹤房太太看不见的地方瞪了纯喜好几眼。

下了课，纯喜和鹤房太太道别，汐恩难得地跟着他走到楼下。  
楼下是个小花园，有一个九孔石砌成的水潭，水里有鱼在游来游去，纯喜看见水潭边一把手工伞的半成品，堆着一堆杂料和工具。  
“要下雨了。”汐恩自言自语地说，然后就把那只半成品伞和其他的杂料乒乒乓乓地收进盒子里抱到屋檐下。  
雨点刚落下的时候外头就传来一阵自行车的声音，铁门半开着，车上的人也不下车，站起身抓着门一边开门一边嗖地骑了进来，他骑得极快，进门时没料到有人正要出去，这么一跘也刹不住，纯喜下意识就伸手去扶，豆原连人带车倒在他身上。  
纯喜连忙问：“没事吧？”  
豆原抬起眼，脸上还有灰，睁大一双黑亮的眼睛，有点惊讶地看着他。  
“老师？”  
然后他又看到屋檐下站着的汐恩。  
“哥哥！”  
他好像看到了汐恩怀里抱的东西。  
“谢谢汐恩哥！”  
他放开纯喜跳下地就去抱了抱汐恩表示感谢。  
汐恩把那些东西放到地上，“好麻烦啊！”他说，“这种手工有什么好做的？”  
豆原弯着眼睛，没有回答，又重新跳过来跟纯喜说话。  
“老师要走了吗？”  
纯喜沉默地点点头。  
“下雨了，我送老师出去吧。”  
“不用，”纯喜摇头，伸手把豆原脸颊上一小块泥泞抹了去，“回去擦脸吧，比赛很辛苦吧！”  
豆原顿时低了头。  
“输了。”他小声地说。  
纯喜笑了起来，“其实我也可以教你打棒球的。”  
“老师打得很好？”  
“教了你就知道。”  
豆原却摇起头来，“也不用什么都麻烦老师教的。”  
纯喜好笑地看见汐恩在屋檐下瞪着他们不耐烦地手插着兜抖起腿来，然后豆原就在汐恩催促的目光下跟纯喜说了再见。

第二周纯喜来的时候听见二楼传来吉他的声音，他上了楼看见豆原一个人，豆原穿着白色的衬衣，坐在高脚凳上抱着吉他。弹完了一首才发现纯喜来了，纯喜笑嘻嘻地鼓起掌来，豆原竟然有些脸红。  
“再弹一次，这首歌我会唱的。”  
豆原眨着眼看他，“那老师不要再鼓掌了。”  
他又弹了一次，纯喜跟着唱了起来。他学过一年声乐，音色又很有天分，一曲唱完豆原盯着他看了好一会儿。  
“老师应该有很漂亮的女朋友吧。”  
纯喜没料到他会突然说这个。  
“唔，确实有很多人暗恋我吧，”他借坡上坎地说，“不过她们在舞会上又放弃我了，因为我是跳最烂的一个。”  
豆原噗嗤一声笑了起来。  
“能有多烂啊？”  
纯喜便做了几个动作。  
“确实不行。”豆原啪啪地拍起手来。  
“现在别笑，等你以后毕业舞会也要跳的。”  
豆原跳下高脚凳，“但我跳得可好了，我可以教你！”  
他抬起纯喜的胳膊跳了刚才那几个动作，流畅无比，站定的时候有点小得意地挑着眼睛看向纯喜。  
纯喜却没有说话。  
两个人就这么对着站着，直到豆原放开手撤后了一步。  
窗户开着，风吹得枇杷树哗哗作响，窗帘一阵一阵地荡。  
纯喜没话找话地说：“天气还是热……”  
豆原转开了脸。  
“这也算是上课了吧。”纯喜说。  
“嗯……”豆原走过去把吉他重新放好，“我也不会告诉妈妈的。”  
两个人对视一眼，心照不宣地笑起来。

还是上了半天的课，鹤房太太回来的时候刚刚上完，她接了个电话之后面色就很不好。  
豆原问她：“是他吗？”  
鹤房太太点了点头。  
“他说什么了？”  
“他说没必要让你们学音乐跳舞之类的，老老实实考试毕业了去帮他就行了。”  
她的措辞很平静，但显见地那一通电话里的状况其实要激烈许多。  
“他不会那样对哥哥的……”豆原上去安慰地抱住她。  
“可是你怎么办？”  
“我会想办法的。”  
纯喜想这个“他”大概指的就是鹤房老爷，看起来豆原和他关系不算好的样子，甚至都不叫一声爸爸。  
豆原送他出去的时候扯着他的袖子说：“今天的事不要告诉汐恩。”  
纯喜笑了起来，“我肯定不会再多让一个人知道我跳舞很烂。”  
“老师！”豆原扯得更紧了。  
纯喜反握住他的手。  
“我不会说的。”他又摸了摸豆原的头。  
想多说一点安慰的话，又觉得唐突，纯喜干脆张开胳膊用力抱了豆原一会儿。  
“回去陪你妈妈吧。”

周末的时候纯喜出门散步，傍晚的红霞飞得满天都是，他走得热，解开领子两颗扣子，停在一家奶茶店前犹豫要不要买一杯来喝。  
走过去发现人多，店旁边是家电影院，纯喜一抬头就看见一个白衬衫的身影，刚要打招呼却发现不是一个人。  
豆原也是碰巧，今天的棒球赛结束得很快，难得赢得轻松，下了比赛想要慢慢溜达回家，结果被同年级的女生跟了上来，好几个，叽叽喳喳拉住他要他一起看电影。  
“就看一场好不好啦！”  
“豆原君替学校赢了比赛我们也想谢谢豆原君啊！”  
“情人节送你巧克力你都没有回过礼，这次就当回礼了好不好？”  
“这个男主角不是豆原君挺喜欢的吗？”  
豆原四处张望着脱身，居然一下子看见纯喜，眼睛一亮，硬着头皮就挤开同学走了过来。  
他一把拉住纯喜，生怕纯喜跑掉一样。  
“但我真的有事，优子，”他对着离得最近的女生说，声音放得很低，“下次好不好？”  
纯喜只觉得这温柔的模样怕是女生更不会放过了。  
果然，叫优子的女生打量起纯喜来。  
“这是我的家庭老师，”豆原摸了摸鼻子说，“我们约了今天……”  
“豆原君的老师也很帅嘛！”没想到女生打断了他，“那大家一起看好不好？”她对纯喜也很满意的样子。  
豆原在一边对纯喜苦笑，纯喜看他睁大的眼睛里流露出请求的模样，不免觉得有趣，豆原还抓着他的手。  
“毕竟我是前辈，一成既然赢了比赛，我请大家看电影好了！”纯喜很大方地说。  
豆原抓着他的手用力了一下。  
“不过一成确实有事……你们就放过他好啦！”  
女生们好像也接受了帅气前辈的慷慨，挤着纯喜就往里面走。  
电影叫什么什么的流星，快开场前正要熄灯的时候，纯喜旁边的空位挤进来一个人，他一转头看见豆原撇开脸坐了下来，是自己买了票进来的。  
一场特别纯爱的电影，男主角有一张英俊的帅脸，一开始只是配角一样的角色，最后女主角在主题曲里飞奔过来把他扑倒草地上接了一个吻，特别青春的那种。  
女生们花痴地嚷着，感动地靠成一团。  
旋律响起的时候纯喜凑到豆原耳边说：“是不是特别喜欢男主角所以还是决定来看呀？”  
豆原缩了一下脖子：“胡扯，我不是为了他。”  
演员和鸣谢的字幕开始滚动，场子的灯亮起来，纯喜看见豆原红了的耳朵尖。

散场出来的时候把女生们送走又花了一番功夫，纯喜故意装出专心喝奶茶的样子一点忙也不帮，等豆原终于疲惫地开始盐着脸说完再见的时候，纯喜才笑出声来。  
“优子特别喜欢你。”他落井下石地说。  
“特别是怎么特别？”豆原望着他，“如果我不喜欢的话，这个特别和普通又有什么区别？”  
“对于你可能是普通，但是对于喜欢你的人来说你就是整个世界那么特别了吧。”  
纯喜说完拽起豆原过街，豆原却像在想什么，一路都没有说话。

路两旁种满枫树，叶子尖开始有一点点的泛起红色，煞是好看。  
豆原停下来说：“这里是不是离你学校很近？”  
纯喜点点头。  
“那老师先回家吧？”  
纯喜没吭声，他住得确实不远，但觉得无论如何不应该是自己先回去，怎么想也应该是自己负责豆原到底。  
“怎么啦，”豆原回头看他，“难道不想让我知道老师住哪里？”  
“当然不会。”  
“那我可以去看看？”豆原歪着头说。  
纯喜抑制不住地一阵心跳，表面上还是镇静地微笑：“反正我一个人住，你想看就去好了。”  
“那老师快带路吧！”  
豆原移开眼睛，也不再看他，两个人并肩走了一阵，拐了一个弯，熙熙攘攘的人声渐渐被抛到后面，枫树丛中响起断断续续的蝉鸣。  
“真的决定要去？再晚一点你可就回不了家了……”  
“喂，到底是不是有什么我不能看的呀？”豆原故意不满地嚷起来。  
他虽然这么嚷着，纯喜却发现他的耳朵和枫叶尖一样红。  
“没有，”纯喜笑着看他鼓起脸的样子，“我的整个世界就在这里，还有什么是不能看的。”  
他面不改色地说出这种话，换成豆原攥了一手心的汗。豆原也就是表面上胆子大，脸皮却是薄，一时间也说不出话来。  
兜里手机响起来，豆原连忙低头去看。  
“是哥哥，”他捏着手机说，“再晚回去他要打人了。”  
纯喜早就猜到会是这样的结局。  
“我送你上电车吧。”  
电车是最后一班，豆原跳上去之后隔着车窗跟他再见，他好像已经忘记刚才的事，对纯喜弯着眼睛挥手，又是心无芥蒂的模样。

纯喜说不上是什么情绪，回去的路上觉得浑身发热，领子解到最低，几乎露出他练得很好的胸膛，引来路过女生的目光。  
他回去后脱了衣服开始冲澡，想起来刚才的电影，又出去从兜里掏出票根，压平整了，夹到手帐薄里。

\- 下 -

虽然没有被期待，但豆原的成绩的确有不小的进步，这让纯喜对于上课这件事更有干劲了。他提前就开始准备，下午的课，中午吃了午饭就开始胡思乱想。几日不见，心里长满了野草，一茬一茬割不尽，他把这些都归结于是为了成绩。  
敲门前他还下意识整理了一下仪容，门打开却是汐恩站在门口，纯喜一瞬间感到无的放矢地自作多情，汐恩撇撇嘴，让开门。  
“来得倒是早。”  
“去掉'倒是'两个字的话会更可爱一点。”  
进了门看见豆原站在二楼楼梯口，两个人一上一下地对望，张了张嘴又没有说话，都觉得有点好笑。

汐恩好像突然对上课这件事又有了兴趣。  
“我对纯喜老师还抱有期待，希望老师能给我一个喜欢上学习的理由。”  
“都是同一个老师教出来的学生，有好有坏的话，就只会说明学生自己的水平有好有坏。”纯喜正色说。  
“难道不是说明老师没有因材施教吗？”汐恩反应得很快。  
“因材施教的前提是学生要受教。”  
“那老师更应该考虑一下为什么学生不愿意受教。”  
“但其实老师和学生都知道为什么，只是学生不肯改？”  
“你又知道是'改'而不是'一错再错'？”  
“说敬语。”纯喜非常执着于此。  
汐恩就闭嘴不说了。

“无聊。”豆原站起来去倒水喝。  
“哪里无聊了！”  
“这是哲学！”  
他俩又同时对豆原吹胡子瞪眼。  
豆原也懒得理他们，转身慢悠悠地下楼。  
他比以前更放得开了，有的时候也会问一些刁钻古怪的问题，但好像从来不真的需要纯喜的回答，纯喜甚至觉得偶尔在汐恩跟他杠的时候他甚至能从豆原脸上读出一种拍手称快的意味，到底是拍手称快哪一边，纯喜却又不确定。  
豆原偶尔的坏心外还常流露出一种心不在焉的姿态，他撑着下巴看着纯喜听他讲课，很专心的模样，仔细看到话他其实又只是盯着纯喜的衣领角发呆，纯喜有时候领带不听话地打结，他又盯着那个结不转眼，这让纯喜很想停下来干脆把领带解了让他盯个够。学生在这边心不在焉，老师也经常心猿意马。汐恩的零食偷吃到第三袋了。

汐恩上完课接了个电话什么也没说就很快跑掉了，豆原追着问他回不回来吃饭，他头也不回地说绝对不要！火烧屁股的模样让纯喜很是奇怪。  
纯喜挨在后面，收拾教案花了不少时间，豆原也没有要送他走的意思。磨蹭着突然听到楼下开门的声音，豆原立刻就往楼下走。  
纯喜跟出去看见鹤房太太和另一个年纪偏大的男人进了门，一看长相就知道是鹤房父亲的样子。  
男人看到纯喜吃了一惊，很失礼地指着他鼻子：“这，这是谁？！”  
鹤房太太连忙解释：“这是给汐恩和一成请的家庭教师，他们要毕业了，成绩不太理想……”  
“要成绩来有什么用！”鹤房老爷瞪着眼，“一个个都不学无术！”  
“但是一成确实有进步……”鹤房太太想要解释。  
“汐恩呢？又往外跑！一天天就知道往外跑！”  
鹤房太太求助地看向豆原。  
豆原连忙低声说：“哥哥有社团活动。”  
“有个屁有！”鹤房老爷把桌子拍得咣咣作响，“又是和什么狐朋狗友鬼混！”  
“哥哥没有……”豆原小声说。  
“唱歌跳舞屁用也无，还打算今后去卖唱卖笑吗！”  
“哥哥那是乐队。”  
鹤房老爷抬手就要打他，豆原也不躲，就这么站着，纯喜连忙上前一步，他倒是收手了，桌子又咣地震了一下。  
“我鹤房家可丢不起这人！”  
“有什么丢人不丢人，”鹤房太太说，“你又不回家，他们有没有这个鹤房家也没所谓，你拿了东西就快走吧，自己儿子不管倒是来把气撒到我儿子身上！”  
“你竟然敢赶我走！”男人又勃然大怒，“谁养着你们！”  
“但这是我父母留给我的房子，你给大家造成困扰的话我可以报警的！”鹤房太太看了纯喜一眼，“而且有证人。”

纯喜是第一次遇到这种事，别人家的家事他站在这里多少有点不尴不尬，但豆原仰起脸望着他，目光里全是委屈的恳切，他顿时心生保护欲，堂而皇之地站在豆原这边，理直气壮地点了头。

男人在家乱发了一通火，因为有外人在也没能得逞什么，最后不欢而散，走人的时候关门的力道把窗户都震得发响。客厅里有一盆小小的多肉植物也不知何时被打翻在地。  
豆原蹲下去把土捧起来移到另外一个花盆里。  
“父亲又喝了酒吧！”他弓着背。  
“有些人天生就是混账不需要找借口替他们解释的。”纯喜说。  
“这只叫八千代，是汐恩的。”  
豆原把它移到旁边那个已经有一株多肉的花盆里。  
“这只叫乙女心，是我的。”  
两株植物现在只能在一个盆里靠在一起。  
“我看不出区别啊？”纯喜疑惑道。  
“八千代更少见一些，市面上大多数的八千代都是搞错的乙女心，但其实八千代更漂亮，枝干更直，分叉更少，也更喜欢阳光。”  
“哦。”这是纯喜不了解的世界，他不是很有滋味地点点头。  
“汐恩平时不怎么管，都是我在养，但他其实很喜欢的，”豆原又说，“回来看到这样，会生气的吧。”  
“你移好的话说不定他不会发现？”  
“不会的，”豆原摇头，“别看他那样，其实很细心的。”  
纯喜麻木地答应着。  
想了想又说：“不过这个地方应该用'株'而不是'只'，你也想补语文吗？”  
豆原终于笑了出来。  
“可我就是觉得它们像小动物啊！”

鹤房太太过意不去，请纯喜留下来吃饭，纯喜推托说太麻烦了，还要多一个人的碗筷。  
“反正有人不回来。”豆原对他说。  
纯喜这才想起汐恩大概是躲出去了，难怪之前跑得火烧眉毛。  
鹤房太太问纯喜喜欢吃什么，他走神地脱口而出：“意大利面。”  
说完又反应过来，“啊不是，”连忙摆手，“吃什么都好，我没关系的！”  
吃饭的时候豆原看起来开心了不少。  
鹤房太太去厨房的时候纯喜叫住豆原，“你是不是也知道他今天会来啊？”  
豆原没有吭声。  
“你是故意留我下来的……”  
豆原抬起脸，迎着纯喜的目光，很小声又很直接地“嗯”了一声。  
纯喜说不清是什么感觉，在豆原小狗崽一样的目光里只感觉到心里一下下地跳。这也算不上上当，他想，换一次我也还是会留下来。

吃完饭豆原照样送他出去，多走了一个路口，豆原好像也心有歉疚。  
纯喜也一直不开口说那一句别送了你回去。  
走着走着豆原手机又震了起来。  
纯喜猜是汐恩回家了。  
结果豆原摁掉了屏幕。  
“呃……”两个人同时开口。  
“你先说吧！”纯喜说。  
豆原低下头：“就……路上小心。”  
他扑过来抱了纯喜一下，转身跑了。  
纯喜解开领带又解开扣子，叹了好大一口气。

给汐恩单独上课的时候纯喜问起了乐队的事。  
“对啊，”汐恩手交叉放到脑袋后面，前后晃着椅子，“我人气很高的，甚至以后可以靠这个吃饭。”  
“这个是指脸吗？”纯喜又习惯性泼他冷水。  
“实力你懂不懂，你根本不了解我。”  
“反正不学习的事你就都很擅长。”  
“也不是啊，我就挺不擅长和老师相处的。”  
“也还可以了，”纯喜很大度地说，“你弟弟和你互补就行了。”  
汐恩停下摇晃盯着纯喜看了一会儿，“你又很懂我弟弟了？”  
“那倒没有，但反正他挺懂你的……说敬语。”  
汐恩立刻撇开头。  
过了一会儿他又想起来，翻出一张票来。  
“毕业前联合演出，老师也来看吧，到时候闭嘴惊艳就行了。”  
“啊，就一张票？”  
“你有女朋友啊？没有还要票干什么？到时候一成也会来。”  
纯喜把票收好。  
“没别人可请了，”鹤房又摇晃起来，“反正肯定不可能请我那混账父亲。”

第二次上课豆原不在，汐恩说还是棒球比赛，纯喜也不知该信不该信，这个时节的比赛应该已经进入淘汰赛阶段，如果一直有比赛可打那得是要冲击甲子园的水平。  
纯喜在脑子里想象了一下豆原穿着棒球服挥洒汗水在投球前眯着眼睛预判战术的模样，立刻就把对方击球手代入了自己。在看到汐恩表演之前如果也能看到豆原打比赛就好了。

但是汐恩不告诉他是什么级别的比赛，豆原也好几天没见着，纯喜只能躺在家里把自己那颗有鸟谷敬签名的球往天花板上扔了接接了扔，快睡着的时候突然手机震了起来，打开看到未知号码的来信，“我迷路了”。  
纯喜一个翻身坐了起来，没多问立刻就回了一条“在哪里！”  
“在老师家附近。”  
纯喜来不及换衣服，穿着在家的T恤短裤和拖鞋就跑出门去，在上一次分别的路口看到路灯下站着的人，一时不知说什么才好，心里面又高兴又生气，面上还要装得冷静的样子，豆原看到他就跑了过来，一下子扑进他怀里埋着头。  
初秋的夜晚已经转凉，穿着短衣短裤的纯喜却觉得燥热得心慌。  
“怎么出来了？”  
他搂着豆原问，这是第一次这么长时间的拥抱，有时候豆原也会抱他一下，立刻就放开，然而这一次仿佛是要紧紧抓住他一样。  
“到底怎么了？”  
豆原两个眼角都是红的，看起来就像带着醉意，纯喜一时间以为他喝酒了，又生气又着急地把人松开，拽住肩膀看他的脸，结果豆原抽了两下鼻子，竟然是哭了。  
“他太过分了！”豆原委屈地说，“他们怎么可以这样！”

纯喜云里雾里，只能一下一下顺着豆原的脊背。豆原断断续续地讲了半天，纯喜总算是懂了。鹤房父亲恼怒汐恩玩乐队的事，擅自联系了学校要把汐恩送出国去，本来豆原虽然舍不得但也替哥哥高兴，没想到汐恩坚持不出国，又跑去学校偷偷把名额换成了豆原。  
“我不要出去！”豆原狠命跺着脚说，“那个人是个混账，为什么哥哥也是，凭什么就不要我了！还以为我不知道！”  
纯喜大概明白过来，心里复杂地很。他猜汐恩想的肯定不是这么一回事，这是类似于麦琪的礼物一样的故事。  
这种事是没法宽慰的，何况比起豆原要离开哥哥，纯喜先自己心痛起来。  
他慢慢地听豆原说完，拉着豆原往自己家走。最晚的电车都停运了，一问才知道豆原是浑浑噩噩走过来的，也不知道怎么就走到了这里。这种时刻倒是下意识只想到了他，纯喜难过中又有一点聊胜于无的高兴。  
路上已经很安静，红了叶子尖的枫叶现在已经红了一小片，就像豆原擦了又擦的眼睛。  
纯喜把人领回自己家，才想起问豆原要不要回去，豆原摇着头说绝对不要，那坚决的模样倒是和汐恩躲父亲那天一模一样。

只有一张床，把豆原领着洗漱完，两个人只能和衣挤在一起，枕头倒是找出两个，放不下又叠在一起，豆原扭着头把枕头滚走了。辗转反侧也无人能睡着，小孩翻来翻去能把人蹭出火来，纯喜仓皇起身，说要喝水就出去了。  
喝水的人半天没有回来，豆原气上加气，但又是真的累，急火攻心地走了一大段路，这会儿一个人占着纯喜的一张床，鼻子间全是纯喜肩膀上的味道，倒是比在家更安心一点，豆原气着气着就睡着了。  
第二天起了个大早，纯喜已经买好了早饭。有三明治和煎蛋，还有显眼的一盒牛奶。  
豆原坐下就瞪着眼睛问他：“你昨天睡哪里的！”  
竟然也不用敬语。  
纯喜咳了一声：“睡沙发啊。”  
“为什么睡沙发啊！”豆原不依不饶。  
总不能说自己跑到外面泄火……看着豆原不领情的样子纯喜气得牙痒，但仍然咧嘴笑着：“因为你睡相太差！”

各怀心事的一顿早饭，纯喜要送豆原去学校，豆原死活不肯，只让他送到车站。  
车来的时候豆原突然说：“我十八岁了，又不是什么都不懂。”  
纯喜挑着眉看电车靠站。  
“一成，你把我当什么人呢？”他说。  
“我的整个世界都没有了，”豆原跳上车，“我只有老师了。”  
电车门吱嘎着缓缓合上，纯喜在越来越窄的门缝间看见豆原坚定的眉眼。十八岁的孩子渐渐脱掉稚气的脸，不肯退缩的眼神，一句入魂的回答。电车开走了，豆原转身也没跟他招手。  
纯喜一个人站在车站竟有一些失魂落魄的百感交集，就像自己亲手教出来的恶作剧，也不知是害了人还是害了己。

豆原到学校刚赶上不迟到，埋着头往教室走时撞见了川西，川西老师恰好管理学生出国的事，奇怪豆原怎么了，他从来都早到的，便叫住豆原问他：“你怎么啦？要出国也不能迟到哦！”  
“对不起……”豆原低了头。  
川西眼尖，咦了一声：“豆原同学昨天就穿的是这一件校服吧？”  
他昨天和衣睡的，衣服后面皱得厉害，一道道的。  
“昨天没有回家？”  
“回了。”  
“然后呢？和你哥打了架？”  
“没有！”豆原摇头。  
“那是怎么回事呢……”川西凑近又端详了一下，“哦，还哭过。”  
“没有！”豆原头摇得更猛烈了。  
川西见他这样也不好再为难他。  
“把你衣服下摆的褶子拉平吧！你这样进教室会被莲老师训的。”  
上课铃响起，豆原胡乱扯了一下衣服下摆就一溜烟跑了。

汐恩从后面的墙角走出来，默默地看着豆原冲进教室的背影。他也不去教室，抬头迎上川西探究的目光，咬了咬嘴唇，先鞠了一躬。  
“抱歉，想麻烦川西老师再帮一个忙，还是出国的事。”

汐恩说的联合演出比纯喜想象的还要有排面，汐恩叮嘱了他们最好下午早点到，果然不早去就没有了好位置。一个剧场改造的场馆，有模有样的台子和灯光，座位撤了，演出一开始所有人都兴奋地又叫又跳，乌泱泱的人群，豆原就贴在他手边。  
那一天的事发生之后，两个人面上都特别沉得住气，豆原什么也没有再提，纯喜也不知从何说起。一时间他都怀疑那一天晚上的沙发和那个早晨的公车都是一场仲夏夜之梦。但是演出时灯关了，后面的人为了站得更往前就挤了又挤，他们被推来靠在一起，黑暗中豆原碰到他的手，这一秒的接触又这么真实，他干脆一下子悄悄握紧了。那只手手心里有薄汗，手指细长，被握住时僵了一下，但又立刻老老实实不动了。  
汐恩的乐队还是压轴，出场时全场的尖叫把纯喜的耳朵都快喊聋，他挎着一把吉他，梳了一个偏分的背头，化着略微朋克的妆，是意想不到的成熟帅气。纯喜注意到那把吉他就是豆原之前在楼上弹过的那一把。他偏头去看豆原，豆原趁机松开了手擦了一把眼睛，他干脆一伸胳膊把豆原揽到怀里来。豆原目不转睛地看着舞台，好像拼命压抑的样子，灯光暗着，纯喜不确定他是不是哭了。汐恩抬起手示意全场跟着节奏一起晃起来，豆原也慢腾腾抬起手臂，他晃的幅度很小，但每晃一下都蹭到纯喜身上，纯喜只觉得燥热，迷幻的灯光中音乐骤起骤停，豆原紧紧叠在他身前，一种缺氧的感觉。  
“不要再晃了……”他把豆原的手拨下来，往下面的地方移。

豆原摸到那一处，瑟缩了一下，不敢动了。  
过了两句歌词的时间却又转过头来，黑暗中纯喜只能看见一双特别亮的眼睛，一眨不眨看着他。热气翻涌，豆原突然拉住他的胳膊。  
“我不要再看了，”他说，“我们离开这里。”  
“真的不看了？”  
“我不想让老师不舒服……”  
音乐声高昂，但是豆原小声的这一句纯喜却听得分明。豆原说完就拉着他挤开人群冲向剧场后面的卫生间。  
演出正是高潮，卫生间一个人也没有，他们进去就锁了门。  
隔着墙还传来舞台上的歌声，正好唱到“こんなに誰かを想う気持ち/教えてくれてありがとう/今なら素直に言えると分かったの/涙が溢れて止まらなくて……”纯喜想起这恰好是他们一起看过的那场电影的结束曲。  
豆原红着眼睛扑过来亲得毫无章法，他把豆原按住了，重新亲了回去。两个人在小隔间交叠着喘息，他解开裤子，引导着豆原的手摸他下面，抬起腿隔着豆原的裤子摩擦，卫生间没人，但外面时有人声，实在是怕随时会有人来，很快就在豆原的手和腿之间泄了一次。豆原有点迷茫地抬眼看他，纯喜忍住亲下去的冲动，草草擦拭干净，拉着人就出了去。实在没有可能再继续看表演，他带着豆原跳上电车半逃似的回到家里。  
路上没有人说话，呼吸间似乎都还是刚刚唇齿相接的味道，脑子里还想着那首电影的主题曲，重复的旋律里最后一句歌词是“……空には/ほら流れ星/はやく/はやく逢いたい”。

纯喜第一次进到豆原自己的房间，墙上花花绿绿贴着电影男主角和假面骑士的海报，桌子上的相框里是穿着棒球服的少年抱着奖杯意气风发地比着耶，整个都是满溢的青春气息。他来不及细赏，两个人也不知道谁先把谁往床上推，纯喜抱着人啃了一会儿，伸手脱起豆原的衬衫，脱了一半就去咬那片白生生的胸口，咬得豆原脸和胸口都湿漉漉的红，眼睛里一片水光。纯喜有点好笑地看见豆原流露出丝丝慌乱，分明是心理准备做了白做的模样。他不疾不徐地把手伸到豆原后面，不怀好意地又捏又揉，弄得豆原难以名状地痒，在他身下发出轻轻的闷哼，他把指尖又伸了一点进去，慢慢扩张，到深处微微地摁，就听到豆原压抑的惊呼。纯喜本来泄过一次，也不着急的，这会儿又感觉下腹像点着了一样，比先前更硬，另一只手抓住豆原的来交握摩擦。豆原哪里经受得住前后这么夹击，很快就扭着腰泄到纯喜手上。纯喜的手指也不拿出来，另一只沾着白色浊迹就摸上豆原细致光滑的腰线，爱不释手地来回触摸，又掐住了不让豆原往后退。  
“现在后悔来不及了，你说你什么都懂的。”  
豆原撇开脸不肯看他，“我说的是'不是什么都不懂'……”  
“那懂的又是什么呢？”纯喜说完就想起来他和汐恩的对话，他说你弟弟还挺懂你的。  
我真是自掘坟墓啊，纯喜一时对自己无语，但转念一想，豆原毫无经验的样子倒是真的也没有懂到哪里去，转而又高兴起来。  
“算了，不懂也可以教，”他把豆原的脸捧过来，“不过老师不会给你空闲学的。”  
他趁豆原还在疑惑突然插了进去，眼见着豆原惊叫着闭上眼睛，他的眼睛总是亮得惊人，睁大眼睛看人的时候仿佛永远有种说不尽的意味，闭上的时候整个脸都显得更青涩，让人更难以自拔。  
纯喜折着豆原的腿让他摆出更深的姿势，豆原不得要领地乱动一气，很快又被他顶得呜呜低哼，嘴里纯喜老师、纯喜前辈、纯喜哥哥地乱叫，床也跟着他们的律动发出声响。他握住豆原的手让他自己抚慰前面，又一起射了一次。

抱着人并排躺在床上的时候才注意到遮光的窗帘没有拉，外面日头尚未西斜，是彻头彻尾的白日宣淫。  
纯喜拿起床头棒球少年的照片欣赏了一会儿，越看越觉得喜欢，转头又去亲人，豆原终于学会了一点点要领，没有再憋红了脸又咬到他舌头。  
很快两个人又抱到一起喘息。

歇息了好一会儿，身上全是汗，直到豆原看了一眼钟，慌张地推人起来，两个人乱糟糟冲了一个澡，豆原换了一身衣服，埋头在衣柜里给纯喜挑了半天，纯喜对着他撅起的屁股思考半天，还是决定把自己衣服穿回去。

汐恩回来的时候两个人在书房正襟危坐，汐恩在楼下喊豆原出来看我得的奖！  
两个人一同奔出门，汐恩妆还没有卸，眼角都是发亮的闪粉，瞪着他们的眉眼显得更加犀利，没有想到会是两个人的样子。  
他打量了两人好一会儿。  
“你们什么时候走的？”  
豆原做贼心虚，只说：“最后那首歌的时候。”  
“为什么提前走？”  
“人太多了，散场时太挤……”  
汐恩仿佛根本没听，看了豆原换过的衣服一眼，又转头盯着纯喜，纯喜这才想起领带揣在兜里没有重新扎上，这时候说什么都显然欲盖弥彰。汐恩看了他一会儿，突然把奖杯一摔，过来就揪住纯喜的领子要打。  
豆原连忙奔过来抱住他，“哥哥！”  
“怎么，难道是我想错了？”汐恩使劲掰着他的手，“河野纯喜给我滚出去！”  
豆原使劲拉住他，汐恩见他竟然挡在纯喜前面，气得眼睛都红了。  
“你不能这样……”豆原说。  
“为什么不能？”  
“你不能管我自己的事。”  
“为什么不能管？”  
“因为反正是我以后要滚出去的……”  
汐恩一下子眼睛红得更厉害了。  
纯喜看着豆原抱住汐恩，两张不是亲兄弟却又像极兄弟的脸，心软得一塌糊涂。

正是一团乱的时候，鹤房太太正好回来，她特地去买了菜要回来庆祝汐恩的表演成功，高高兴兴地进门看见三个人面色奇怪地杵在那里。  
豆原央求地看向汐恩。  
汐恩用手背抹了一把眼睛，一跺脚道：“我把豆原送我的吉他搞丢了！”  
那个吉他竟然是豆原送他的，纯喜这才知道。  
鹤房太太急忙问：“在哪丢的？都找过了吗？”  
“不知道！都是纯喜老师找的！”他一本正经扯起谎来。  
“哎呀，别急啊，实在不行就再买一个一样的。”  
“不一样了，”汐恩很凶地回头看了一眼纯喜又看豆原，“丢了就是丢了！”  
鹤房太太不明就里，但也只能安慰说肯定就在哪里，只要认真找就一定能找回来。

豆原把纯喜送到门口。  
“对不起。”他看着脚尖说。  
纯喜却笑起来，“干嘛啊，我还只是外人吗，为什么要说对不起。”  
豆原也埋头笑了。  
“你快走吧，”他指了指汐恩的窗户，“再不走就算哥哥让你走我也不让你走了。”

最后一次课之后鹤房太太给了他好厚一个信封，确如奖哥所说报酬丰厚。那天两个小孩都不在家，鹤房太太跟他千恩万谢，说都多亏了你他们才能顺利毕业，马上会一起出国。  
纯喜惊了一阵。  
“他们一起吗……？”  
鹤房太太点头：“汐恩父亲本来只要送汐恩走，哪知道汐恩去学校把简历换成了豆原，好在川西老师又联系说有两个名额，让他们一个去考了体育特长一个去考了艺术，还好文化课也过了关，真是多谢你了。”  
豆原的世界又回来了，纯喜一阵悲喜交加。  
他回去之后打开信封，除了报酬之外还有一封信，拆开来里面是一张票和一个纸条，纸条上是豆原认真书写时的字迹。  
“老师，为什么你每次都会把那个电影名字说错呢，不是昼行消失的流星，而是昼行闪耀啊！”

纯喜立刻去翻自己的手帐薄，里面夹的那张电影票果然不在那里，不知道豆原什么时候偷偷给他拿走，他拿起信封里面的票，座位号他记得清楚，这一张是豆原的，豆原竟然和他交换了。  
而票面上确实清清楚楚地写着《昼行闪耀的流星》。到底是为什么自己总是记错呢？  
那颗流星迷路到了他这里，又会去哪里闪耀，或者其实流星一直在那里，就像那首主题曲，“想要早日相遇”。

纯喜一个人坐了很久，然后把那张票小心地夹回手帐薄。  
他思考了一会儿，打算跟奖哥再商量一下毕业去向，或许他可以考研究生留学，日后简历上可以添上一笔，追逐过流星的人。

END


End file.
